The Water Wizard
by dr4gonwings
Summary: Hundreds of years after the era of Spyro, the world in which we know as the Dragon Kingdom has changed somewhat. Races and cities familiar, the way that the Realms are run is a total and complete change. While governments and war threaten the Dragon Kingdom, a young Water Wizard named Logan is thrown in the deep end, battling opponents and travelling Realms he never knew existed...


The Water Wizards enjoy the simple life. No war. No governments and never any trouble. Their home and surrounding were, to them, a haven of peace. Mystic Marsh.

Mystic Marsh, surrounded by a never-ending ocean and filled with rich green grass and pale yellow stone-building, acted as one of the realms in the world of Avalar. Homing the Water Wizards of Avalar, and welcomed any other Avalarian with open arms.

The Water Wizards were famous for one great thing: their water. Being able to harness a magical ability was common in Avalar, but it was less common to harness the solid ability of an element. The Water Wizards were known to put on spectacular water-shows, give amazing water healing-sessions, and mostly, spend time and be friendly to any stranger wandering the beautiful Marsh.

The grass was swaying softly through and around the soft air currents that roamed the realm. The air swept through the wide, door-less corridors and towers, bringing the quiet, sleeping Water Wizards fresh air to fuel their dreams.

They lay, twitching and mumbling, deep in sleep, dreams of the previous night billowing in their minds. The previous night marked a special day for the Water Wizards of Mystic Marsh, it marked 1000 Realm Cycles since Mystic Marsh had been founded and established by the Water Wizards. It marked the end of an era, and the beginning of a new age for them. The end of the Aqua-Cycle, and the beginning of the Aura-Cycle.

And so they rested, not about to wake up at any moment, curled up in their blankets and dreaming away. All except one.

The Water Wizards are usually early risers, meditation and stretching in or around the water helps them get a clear head for the day. But due to their late night and long sleep, the Marsh was completely deserted, and vacant. And one pair of bare feet the ground had felt many times before, was wandering with no purpose, throughout the Marsh, enjoying it before anyone else could.

The youngest Water Wizard wandered the paths and buildings with no purpose or meaning. He liked to enjoy things like this to himself, playing with the currents of water with the slightest movements of his hand, and enjoying the company of the Marsh's animals and small creatures. Logan the Water Wizard, was silently enjoying the Marsh, like it belonged to nobody else.

He preferred to wander the Marsh when there was no one else. Usually this meant staying up late and walking at night, so it was a real treat to see it in early light alone. Logan, like all other Water Wizards, possessed the power to control and harness water, and use it for defence and meditation, but _unlike _the other Water Wizards, Logan looked and appeared a lot different. Almost two times their size and a dress sense that made him stand out in their crowd, Logan was born with white hair, blue eyes and sleek, thin facial features, unlike an average Water Wizard, squat, brown eyes and brown hair, they dressed in traditional purple robes, making them all seem very much the same.

Logan was always pestered by the Water Masters about his dress sense. They quite frankly didn't like the idea of a plain blue hoodie and black knee-high shorts. But as Logan kept telling them, _"They're just clothes! They won't change who I am or the water I harness!"_

A small bird flew into a low branch of the Marsh's large bonsai tree. The bonsai tree sat perched upon a small island in the Marsh's main source of water, next to the stone pathway that darted through the deep pond. Logan sat in the middle of the bridge, shaded by the tree, watching the little bird bounce up and down the spindly branch, twitching its head every direction.

Logan moved his hand in a strange direction, and watched as a worm-like stream of crystal-clear water slithered into the air from the pond, and flew around the small bird, controlled by Logan's hands. The bird watched as the stream circled it with grace. It twitched its small head confused at why another bird was copying it's every move inside of the water.

'That's your reflection, silly,' Logan muttered under his breath, smiling at the wee bird.

'Don't tantalize the poor creäture, Logan.' Logan jumped in fright, and the stream of water splashed down the tree and into the pond, as the bird fluttered away. Hydrar the Water Wizard stood calmly on top of the grassy hill next to the main pond, watching down upon Logan's frightened and shocked face.

'Hydrar,' he groaned. Hydrar laughed a cackling old laugh, his hand wrapped tightly around a long, wooden staff, a jagged blue crystal pointing out of it. He stepped carefully down the hill, laughing to himself, approaching Logan calmly and peacefully. Hydrar was the oldest Water Wizard in Mystic Marsh. Logan had heard many stories of his adventures and mishaps, hearing about Hydrar in his heyday was quite funny, as he had seemed nothing else but a frail, old Wizard ever since Logan could remember. Some had said that he was two hundred years old, but Logan knew that wasn't true, despite the fact that Logan had a strong and strange friendship with Hydrar that not many Water Wizards did, and he never truly knew how old he was, Logan knew that he still had some youth up his sleeves, and some secret stories that hadn't been told before.

'Now, why would a young Water Wizard like yourself, be doing up so early?' He said, standing in front of Logan and looking down at him. Even when Logan was sitting cross-legged, Hydrar didn't have to peer very far down at him.

'I like to see the Marsh when no one else is around, when it's peaceful and silent.'

'Hmm,' Hydrar said, 'you're a peculiar Wizard, aren't you boy?'

'And you aren't?' he smiled. Hydrar glared at him for a moment, before baring yellowing teeth at Logan, and bending over to sit next to him.

'They say that the greatest Water Wizards feels the most power and tranquillity under the full moon.'

'I know that. Everyone does. Our Watermancy is stronger.'

'But _I_ say, that the greatest Water Wizard feels the most power and tranquillity, when he wants to. No celestial coördination can depict a Water Wizard's powers.' Logan looked at Hydrar, he was sitting cross-legged as well, his head reaching up to Logan's shoulder.

'You're a strange old Wizard, you know that don't you?'

'I've known that for a very long time, young one,' he said, and chuckled to himself. The scars and birthmarks that adorned Hydrar's body had always been an interest of Logan's. Hydrar would tell tales and stories to the young Water Wizards when they asked him about it. Telling them stories of his great clashes with Sand Yeti, his duelling with the Fire Shamans from the far North, and when they asked on special occasions, his most famous story yet, with the biggest hero that ever trod through the Avalar world.

_"Tell us about your adventure with Spyro again!" The children would say._

_ "Oh, I don't know kids," Hydrar would then pretend to act tired, as their pleads and begs became louder and more violent. "Okay!" He snapped happily, as the children jumped up and down cheering, only to be cut off by Hydrar's enthusiastic story-telling voice. "RIGHT when I thought that the Water Wizard's had had it, right when the great fountains had stopped, and all water supply was cut off, he came." They cheered and begged him to continue._

_ "What happened Mr. Hydrar?" They yelled._

_ "We were on our knees, begging to the Gods to let us survive, let us feel the water flow through our Marsh again, and have its powers around us again! And then, just when I thought that it was the end of the Water Wizards, the greatest hero I have ever had the pleasure to meet came, and saved us."_

_ 'What did he do?" they asked excitedly._

_ "Spyro leapt from building to building, dancing with the gods, we could barely see what was happening because we were so desperate for our water, and right at the last second, everything came back into focus, and Spyro stood in front of me, smiling as the sparkling water came pouring out of the fountain and back throughout the marsh!" the children erupted into cheers at the thought of the world-famous purple dragon that saved hundreds of worlds from catastrophe. _

_ "And what really happened?" Logan asked Hydrar once the children had left._

_ "One of the Water Wizards got an orb jammed in the fountain," he laughed, "still, it's not every day that one gets to meet the greatest hero in the Realms. I've helped him on many occasions after that, Logan, and that is true."_

'What happened to him?' Logan asked.

'Who?'

'Spyro the Dragon. We've heard hundreds of stories and legends about him, but I never found out what happened to him.'

'Spyro died many years ago. He died in his sleep of old age, as any true hero should. Not much is ever told about his companion however.'

'The dragonfly?'

'Sparx his name was. The most intelligent little insect I've ever met. The two of them were the best heroic-combination anyone had ever seen.'

'And what happened to him?'

'You see, Spyro and Sparx shared a special magical connection. They say it was very, very magical but not much is known of it. So when Spyro died, Sparx did with him.'

'What happened after that?'

'They built a tomb for the heroes in Spyro's birthplace, Artisans. Dragons and creatures alike still visit the tomb daily to pay respects to the hero. I haven't been in years.' He sighed deeply. Logan had hears so much about Spyro, and hearing Hydrar speak of him so highly, he must have been something amazing. 'And come to think of it,' Hydrar said after a moment of silence, 'I think you should come with me, I have something I want to show you.' He stood up slowly, and Logan followed, heading the opposite way from the main town, down the marshy hill.


End file.
